1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates methods and apparatus' for reducing unwanted noise in a signal. More specifically, this invention relates to methods and apparatus' for reducing noise in a telephone speech communication signal.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of different methods of signal noise reduction are well known in the art, however typically these previously methods introduce unwanted amplitude modulation or other audible artifacts to the resulting processed signal.
The reader is referred to the following U.S. and international patent documents for general background material: WO 89/06877, WO 95/25382, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,875, 4,630,302, 4,811,404, 4,985,925, 5,036,540, 5,402,496, 5,490,233, 5,640,490, 5,848,171 and 5,970,441. Each of these patent documents is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein.